


Bet On It

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Doctor Who, Orphan Black, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Timelord, Consulting Detective and Winchester brothers meet.</p><p>Includes: shapeshifters, consulting criminal, clones, romance and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

****Bet On It****  
'This sounds interesting' exclaimed John whilst shoving his mobile phone in Sherlocks face 'according to this potential client there has been several disappearances and no trace of who has done it'  
'Yes...' Started sherlock resuming his infamous thinking pose 'that does sound rather intriguing'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Sammy bro, look what Cas and I found' Dean cried out, shaking Sam awake.  
'Is it something not natural?' Sam murmured, feeling sleepy. After all these motel beds weren't the easiest things to sleep on.  
'Of course it is Assbutt' proclaimed Cas, whose head was resting on Dean's shoulder, their fingers entwined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Geronimo!' The doctor squealed as he locked the TARDIS' navigator onto a suspected alien attack.  
'What's that, doctor?' Clara asked inquisitively  
'Something's not right, soufflé girl, we need to save earth'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam, Dean and Cas walked into the crime scene searching for sulphur. It was the forest where the fifth disappearance had taken place. There was an eerie atmosphere present as soon as they strode in. The black lifeless trees curled away from the sunlight. Dean & co stepped uncertainly into the depths of the forest. It had all gone quiet when they heard a piercing scream. Sam and Dean looked around to notice that Cas was no longer with them. Frantically they searched every nook and cranny of the spine chilling land, just when they were about to give up Sam walked into a dark figure. Dean as quick as lightning, pulled out a gun and held it to the figures head.  
'Whoa put the weapons down' it said  
'You took my friend you evil son of a bitch' Dean replied, the anger bubbling inside him.  
'I didn't, but I know how you feel, my friend has disappeared too'  
'What? Why should I believe that? It could be a scam. So you think I'll just walk away and let you take other innocent people. Well guess what? I won't!' Dean shouted, unable to contain his rage.  
'Just trust me, I'm the doctor'.  
After Dean had calmed down and accepted that 'the doctor' was not going to kill him they resumed their search for Cas and the doctors friend who was called Clara  
'So let me get this straight, you, the strange man with a bad dress sense and awful hats, have a time machine?'  
'Oi' the doctor replied, slightly offended by Dean's remark about his Fez. 'There's no need to be rude, and yes I have got a time machine, do you want to see her?'  
'Her?' Sam piped up, having not spoken in a while. 'Dean I think you might have found a double. You've always called the impala "your baby" or "your girl"!  
'Hey, shut up' Dean replied 'yeah we'd love to see your time machine'  
The doctor, not detecting the sarcasm in Dean's voice lead them to the outskirts of the forest and proudly pointed to a 1960's phone box.  
'That's your time machine? But it's just a little blue box!'  
'Step inside' the doctor replied dramatically.  
'Whoa, no!' Dean stopped still. 'I am not getting in that tiny blue box with you, we've only just met!'  
'Would you stop calling her a little blue box! She's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. My granddaughter named it 1000 odd years ago!' The doctor proclaimed proudly.  
'1000 years ago? Are you immortal or something?' Dean joked.  
'No, I'm a time lord, last of my kind' the doctor said sadly.  
'Yeah right'  
'Dean' Sam started 'why are you finding this so hard to believe? We hunt the unimaginable for a living. We see things everyday that most people wouldn't see in a life time. Let's give him a chance and look in the TARDIS'  
Dean eventually agreed and the doctor opened the door. Inside, the TARDIS was a lot bigger, in fact it didn't seem to end at all.  
'Son of a bitch it's huge' Dean shouted, taken aback by the side of the TARDIS' control unit. 'This can travel in time then doctor?' The doctor nodded his head in agreement and then frowned. 'What's up doc?'  
'Them two, over there, I know them I'm sure I do' the doctor replied pointing to two men, one of them had a long blue coat and black curly hair, the second one who was considerably shorter wore a knitted oatmeal jumper and looked baffled. 'Oh, it's Mr Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson' the doctor smiled clasping his hands together, thrilled to be re-united with his old pals.  
When Sherlock saw the doctor waving from the open doors of the TARDIS he started to make his way towards them.  
'Well, if it isn't The doctor!' He said  
'Hello Shezza, what're you investigating today?'  
'Don't call me Shezza! Makes me sound like a 16 year old crack addict. We're here about the disappearances'  
'So are we, Shezza, this is Dean and Sammy, they've lost their friend, and I've lost Clara. We reckon it's an Alien'  
'Well maybe you think that but it's definitely a demon, we found sulphur' Dean disagreed.  
'That doesn't prove anything' Sherlock started 'Aliens don't exist, neither do demons, idiots, it'll be a murderer and at the minute all signs point towards Moriarty.'  
To settle the argument they decided to have a bet, Dean, The doctor and Sherlock all put £10 into a bucket inside the TARDIS(Sam and John sat chatting to each other not wanting to get involved) and whoever got it right was allowed to keep the £30.  
'Aha' Sherlock cried as he'd discovered a trail which presumably led to the kidnapper. After hours of walking and Dean moaning that his legs ached they came across a cave. It was dark inside and stunk of rot. Just as they were starting to doubt sherlock's skills they heard a voice, a low manly voice that echoed throughout. A staircase was found and at the bottom stood Moriarty, the evil consulting criminal.  
'It's you' Sherlock said 'I told them it was you, why are you taking these people?' Sam, Dean and the doctor were looking around when they noticed Cas and Clara. They were tied to a wooden bench, pale as plain paper and unconscious.  
'Cazzie' Dean screamed, running to the angel's side the doctor however, walked reluctantly to Clara's sorry state and held her hand. Moriarty, who seemed to have disappeared, re-emerged flicking on lights as he went. It was an experiment. Cloning. They could see all of the victims now, they had tubes sprouting out of their stomach, leading to a tank. In the tank there was the finished result of the experiment. A clone. For the first two victims it was too late but there was still hope for Cas and Clara, though the tubes would be a problem.  
'You sadistic monster' Dean yelled at Moriarty, close to tears after noticing his loved ones state.  
'John go help them, you're a doctor' Sherlock ordered 'I'll deal with moriarty' he continued, walking towards the consulting criminal 'so how did you kidnap all these people?'  
'I'll show you' he replied calling a Latin name, suddenly a horrific screech filled the air as a hideous creature walked in, skin hanging off. In an instance it ripped the rest of its skin from its figure to reveal a replica of Sherlock. Immediately Sam pulled the cult out of his pocket and shot the shapeshifter dead. Now what to do with Moriarty.'I'll call Lestrade, he'll pick Moriarty up' Sherlock said as Dean started to lock the doors to prevent Moriarty's escape.  
'Where am I?' A small voice murmured, Cas was alive. Dean hugged John and thanked him, then rushed to Cas' side, repeatedly kissing him and crying from the relief that he hadn't died.  
Once Lestrade had dealt with Moriarty they were safe to leave. John had been able able to save Cas and patch up his wounds to some extent though the same couldn't be said for Clara. She'd been wounded more severely than the others- presumably because she'd tried to escape and fight back.  
'My impossible girl' the doctor cried dropping to his knees, his head in his hands.  
'I'm sorry doctor, I did all I could' John replied, his guilt growing ever stronger. With that John and Sherlock left in hope of forgetting this experience. After a while the doctor went back into his TARDIS to grieve and Dean carried Cas to hospital, Sam tagging behind, hoping for a full recovery.


End file.
